10 June 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-06-10 ;Comments *Peel mentions that the Stars Of Heaven session was to be broadcast today along with the Triffids, but he couldn't find the tapes of their session, so instead will play tracks from the new Smiths LP, The Queen Is Dead. *Peel is happy that Bob Geldof formerly of the Boomtown Rats will be honoured in the Honours List. *Peel is horrified that Pete Wylie's Sinful single has slipped from 13 to 14 in the UK Singles Chart. *Peel reveals that Morrissey from the Smiths was going to do an interview with him about their new LP, but decided to drop out. *Peel mentions that he bought a cassette of Abdel Gadir Salim from a record shop outside Broadcasting House with Andy Kershaw, but doesn't know the titles of the tracks, as they are written in Arabic. *Peel mentions he will be cycling this Sunday from London's Clapham Common to Brighton to raise money for the British Heart Foundation. *Peel plays a track from Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds covering a Roy Orbison song. Sessions *Triffids #3, recorded 20th May 1986, repeat, first broadcast: 27 May 1986. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Pogues: Dingle Regatta (LP - Red Roses For Me) Stiff *'File 2' begins *Mighty Ballistics Hi-Power: Ghost Train (12") Criminal Damage *Triffids: Wide Open Road (session) *Breeze: Get Back LP - [https://www.discogs.com/Various-Woman-Talk-Caribbean-Dub-Poetry/release/2368141 Woman Talk (Caribbean Dub Poetry)] Heartbeat *Smiths: The Queen Is Dead (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *Billy Bragg: Levi Stubbs' Tears (7") Go Discs *Lloyd Hemmings: Rude Boy (7") Firehouse *Cathod Aur: Wyt Ti'n Cofio? (v/a 7" - Galwad Ar Holl Filwyr Byffalo Cymru) Recordiau Anhrefn *Husker Du: Signals From Above (12" - Everything Falls Apart) Reflex *Triffids: Keep Your Eyes On The Hole (session) *Pop Will Eat Itself: Mesmerized (7" - The Poppies Say GRRrrr!) Desperate *Abdel Gadir Salim: يا مداعب الغصن الرطيب *Smiths: Frankly, Mr. Shankly (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade :(JP: 'Entirely unrelated to Bill Shankly as far as I can tell') *Foot And Mouth: Seymour! (The Room's A Mess) (12" - The Prophecy Of Fossos) No Penis No God *David Rudder: Outta Hand (7" - Bahia Girl) London *'File 2' pauses *Big Black: Kerosene (LP - Atomizer) Homestead *King Kong: Trouble Again (LP - Trouble Again) Greensleeves *'File 2' resumes *Triffids: Kelly's Blues (session) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Running Scared (12" - The Singer) Mute :(JP: 'Chickened out the high notes Nick!') *Mgababa Queens: Sidl'imali Zethu (Our Own Money) (v/a LP - Duck Food: African Female Vocal Mbaqanga Classics) Earthworks *'File 2' pauses *Cure: The Hanging Garden (7") Fiction *Agnostic Front: Your Mistake (LP - Cause For Alarm) Combat Core *'File 2' resumes *Celebrity Club Featuring Royal Silk: Girls (Rulin' The World) (12") Sutra *Smiths: I Know It's Over (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *'File 2' pauses *Sidney Bechet: Roll On, Mississippi, Roll On (LP - Big Band Bounce And Boogie) Affinity *Age Of Chance: From Now On, This Will Be Your God (v/a cassette album - C86) New Musical Express *'File 2' resumes *Triffids: Kathy Knows (session) *Augustus Pablo: Unity Dub (LP - Africa Must Be Free... By 1983 Dub) Greensleeves *Smiths: Never Had No One Ever (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *'File 2' ends File ;Name *1) 020A-B0891XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1986-06-10 Peel Show L611 ;Length *1) 1:59:54 *2) 1:29:19 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) From L611 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B891/1) *2) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes